


Video games

by Randomusername12



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomusername12/pseuds/Randomusername12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked me to write this about him and a friend of his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video games

They were sat in Conor’s living room arguing over what video game to play. Darryl insisted on COD but Conor said it sucked ass. Eventually they chose Halo cuz why the tits not, eh? So they played non-stop for an hour before either of the two spoke a word (other than the occasional “fuck you” and various other curses)  
“You know what’s gay?” Conor suddenly asked. “Go on” Darryl replied not taking his gaze off of the game. “You” Conor stated casually “Dude it’s not gay if you say no homo” Conor glanced at the other boy with a raised eyebrow. “Mate that’s bullshit” he exclaimed “oh really” Darryl said, again never taking his focus off of the screen. “So what if I did this” he finally looked away and planted a swift peck on Conor’s cheek; who squeaked in surprise. “No homo” Darryl laughed, and grinned at his friend’s reaction. ‘Two can play at that game’ Conor thought and hastily planted a sloppy kiss on Darryl’s own cheek and smirked and the shocked face. “No homo mate” the pair laughed until their sides hurt  
“Dude what the fuck just happened?” Conor wheezed, brushing a tear from his eye. “I…oh my god… I don’t have a clue,” Darryl snorted, still holding his ribs. They made eye contact for a second and Darryl looked away blushing scarlet. “Dude lets carry on with this” he gestured with the controller at the screen. “Sure” Darryl replied in a small voice.  
They un-paused the game and carried on for another half an hour or so. ‘Damn it he’s beating me’ Conor thought, rather pissed to say the least. ‘Maybe if I distract him a little…’ he leaned over to Darryl, to kiss his cheek again. But when he did, the other boy looked round just at the wrong moment. Their lips met for a brief second before they broke apart both smirking however as they registered what had happened their grins fell. They looked at each other for what felt like eternity before Conor enthusiastically closed the gap between them.  
The kiss started slow and gradually became more and more passionate. Conor sucked Darryl’s bottom lip into his mouth, earning a soft moan from the guy. Darryl straddled his friends lap and wrapped his arms loosely around Conor’s shoulders, as he pulled Darryl's body closer to his own. Conor’s hands trailed under Darryl’s shirt, caressing the tanned skin of his friends toned stomach. Darryl’s breathing hitched in his chest at the warm touch and he unthinkingly grinded his hips down. “Shirt off” Conor groaned, breaking the kiss for a second while Darryl removed said shirt.  
Conor ran his hands through Darryl’s soft hair; pulling ever so gently, but it was enough to cause Darryl to whimper and grind his hips into Conor’s lap. Conor knew he shouldn’t but he was getting rock hard just from this amount of friction. And those moans were going to be the death of him. He once again ran his fingers over Darryl’s torso, tracing the contours of his (non-existent) abs.  
Darryl yelped in shock as he felt Conor’s nimble fingers, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. He broke the kiss and looked in slight confusion at his friend. However Conor just shrugged and helped Darryl remove the jeans. “Hey! How come I’m the only one stripping here?” He cried indignantly, “fine” Conor rolled his eyes removing his t-shirt as well. “Better” Darryl smirked leaning down again to kiss him again. Conor began palming Darryl through his thin green boxers, causing him to rock gently into his hand. After a brief hesitation, Conor reached into the tight fabric and began jerking his friend off. He had some skill considering he’d never done this to anyone other than himself but he ran his thumb over the head, causing precum to leak from the tip earning a low growl.. Darryl’s moans grew louder, but he fell silent as he reached climax. He slumped slightly, breathing quickly.  
Conor reached for Darryl’s shirt and wiped his jizz cover hand on it. “Ew dude really my shirt” Darryl mumbled sleepily. “Your shirt! Your jizz” Conor stated plainly. “fine” Darryl grumbled, getting off Conor’s lap and sitting himself in-between his legs. “Umm mate what are you…” Conor sat up on his elbows to watch as Darryl hastily pulled Conor’s jeans and boxers down (Conor hissed at the cold air on his untouched dick) “You don’t have to you…ah!” Conor yelped as Darryl took him into his mouth with a swift movement.  
Darryl bobbed his head in a steady rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue as he took Conor deeper until he hit the back of his throat. Darryl moaned, causing reverberations to run down Conor’s dick causing His hips to buck involuntarily. Conor had his hands in darryl’s hair, setting his pace, Darryl submitted easily doing what Conor instructed.  
“Dude…close” Conor stuttered attempting to pull Darryl away, assuming he wasn’t the type of guy to swallow. But Darryl sped up with enthusiasm and took Conor as deep as he could as Conor came. Darryl only then pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“still no homo!” Conor breathed, “that was a little homo” Darryl disagreed smirking. The two got dressed in silence both too tired to argue. “I need a shirt” darryl giggled holding up his stained one.

**Author's Note:**

> My science teacher read this btw guys


End file.
